A shot in the bumhole?
by kubrick
Summary: Sirius is a flirtatious drunk


Title: Shot in the bum hole?  
Characters/Pairings: James/Sirius  
Rating: NC17  
Words: 1408  
Warnings: boy on boy sex, distinct lack of kissing, Slight voyeurism  
What you drank, how much and how long it took you: I drank Sailor Jerry's Rum and Coke then drank Jack Daniels and Coke. It took me 45 minutes to write  
Summary: Sirius is flirtatious drunk

**A/N:** This was written for the HPDRUNKFIC over on Livejournal and won best smut! I've has a quick glance through and tidyied it up a bit. 

JP/SB/JP/SB/JP/SB

"Can I have a blowjob, please?"

"Excuse me!"

"A slippery nipple?"

"What!"

"Come in my mouth?"

"…"

"How about a shot in the bum hole?"

Madame Rosmerta turned to the left and looked at James, "Is he taking the piss?"

James shrugged but grinned mischievously.

"I am not nor have I ever taken the piss," Sirius slurred.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Rosmerta asked, eyebrows raised.

"I am trying to order a cocktail," Sirius explained, "What kind of establishment is this!"

"You know fine bloody well!" Rosmerta cried, flicking him with the tea towel in her hand. "I'll get you another firewhiskey."

With that she was off, shaking her head.

Sirius huffed as he twirled a beer mat. James grinned, Sirius was too adorable when he moped.

"Where the hell did you hear those cocktail names from anyway?"

"Hm?" Sirius's eyes focused and unfocused on James's face, "Oh, dunno. It's really just a list of things I fantasise about doing with you." His eyebrows rose suggestively and James blushed.

Sirius was always such a flirtatious drunk. Well, flirtatious with James anyway, with other's he merely described the dirty things he planned to do with James at some point.

Whenever James called Sirius on it the next day he would always laugh, hit him lightly on the back and say, "Don't take anything I say when I'm pissed seriously mate." They then would both laugh, Sirius rolling his eyes and James faking the relief.

When Sirius had downed his eleventh firewhiskey and James his ninth, they hopped from their barstools and headed out the door. They waved goodbye to Rosmerta then walked (staggered) back up to Hogwarts. When they reached the main entrance James pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Come on, get under here," He ordered as Sirius fell into his side.

They walked slowly through the corridors to Gryffindor tower, Sirius alternating between moaning at the distance of their common and giggling at nothing at all. Either way James found his hot breath against his neck most enticing.

When they finally reached their dorm and whipped off the cloak, Sirius decided to snuggle up against James's back.

"Mm, warm," Sirius sighed.

James choked, swayed and crashed onto one of the bed's posts. He turned quickly in Sirius's arms and found his best friend with an almost angelic happy grin.

"Prongs your body is so lovely."

He proceeded in rubbing his nose against the length of James's neck.

"Ack! Stop it!" James cried finding himself ticklish there.

"Sh," Sirius whispered breath hot, "Don't wanna wake up the other Marauder troop do we?"

"I don't know, do we?" James asked his groin suddenly warm.

"No," Sirius looked up looking suddenly grumpy, "I don't share. Especially not you."

"Sirius," James pleaded trying to push him away so he didn't feel the hard thing standing up poke into his hip, "I need you to stop."

"Why?"

"Because-" I have an inappropriate hard on… or is it appropriate considering his decidedly sexy best friend was kissing his neck again and rubbing his hand down his back to his… oh my! His arse.

He pinched and rubbed and the small sharp pains mixed with the hot massage was enough for James to give up and give in to the fuzziness around his eyes and his brain. He grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and pushed him onto his bed.

Padfoot landed flat on his stomach, his giggles both cute and annoying. James wanted him moaning.

They both tore off their clothes, Sirius still maintaining his position as submissive on the bed. Once naked James slid on top of the other boy and kissed his shoulder blade then breathed into his ear, "Want me to tongue your peachy little bum?"

Sirius groaned and James preened. He was about to make his way down the bed when he was stopped by Sirius groaning again but this time also saying, "No."

"What?"

"No, I don't want you to. I want- want."

"What?" James urged.

"Bite the back of my knees, please?" Sirius sounded like he was in pain with the very thought of James Inot/I doing that.

Frowning James had no idea why Sirius wanted it so badly but continued his way down the expanse of Sirius milky soft skin. He by passed the cutest little bottom he'd probably ever seen and stopped when he reached the slightly vainy, creased flesh of Sirius's leg joint. He lowered his head and bit lightly then harder on to the up raised muscle.

Sirius yelped then moaned, his hips rising and falling as he humped the mattress beneath him. James was surprised at how good it was to sink his teeth into the soft skin.

He repeated over and over again nibbling one under knee then the other until they both covered in pink teeth marks and Sirius was dripping with sweat. His hips were growing faster and if his moans were anything to go by he was going to come soon.

Wanting to catch up, James grabbed his lube from his trunk behind him, covered his fingers and twisted, thrust and rubbed the inside of Sirius's body.

"Merlin, fucking- fu- oh Christ!" Sirius groaned as he bumped against James's eager fingers.

Impatient, James coated his cock in the lube and his precome and thrust straight into Sirius's stretched quivering hole. He thrust his hips sharply, gripping Sirius's.

Sirius's head hung low as he pushed himself to his hands – his arms shaking – and pushed himself back against James. He could feel the other boy's sharp hipbones pressing against his bum cheeks.

"Merlin, gonna come James." He groaned.

"Wait for me," James pleaded as his thrusts became more and more brutal. The headboard began to pound against the wall and Sirius was wailing with pleasure.

James's hands were slipping off Sirius's skin with the sweat dripping off his palms and the sweat running down Sirius's back.

"Yes, yes!" Sirius cried and James fell forward, his forehead resting on Sirius's shoulder as he continued to move his hips, breathing harshly with the effort.

"Please James keep going."

"Yessss," James hissed.

Eventually he felt the pressure building and he could feel Sirius quaking beneath him with his impending orgasm.

"God now, I'm coming now," James grunted.

Sirius let out a cry of relief as his orgasm shot from between his legs and covered James's blanket.

James's hand landed on top of Sirius's and squeezed their fingers together as he filled him with his own release. Their cries mingled together, harsh and real and so very, very inebriated.

Sirius landed flat on his stomach, right on top of his own come. James fell on top of him and snuggled deeply into his warmth. His cock still cocooned in his body.

A strained 'eeping' noise originated somewhere from James's left.

"You Ok?" He mumbled to Sirius.

"That wasn't me." Sirius sighed, sounding as though he was drifting off to sleep.

Cracking open his eyes, James's heart stuttered as he spotted brown wide eyes looking at him through Remus's open curtains. Further along the room, Peter's expression matched their werewolf friend, except he was a little greener.

"Oh," James croaked, his face still stuck against Sirius's sweaty back. "Hello."

Peter's mouth worked up and down before his wobbly voice came out, "You could have put up a silencing charm."

James felt his face grow red, which was made worse by Remus's comment, "Or at least had the decency to close the curtains."

"Oh, yeah… sorry," He mumbled feeling both ashamed and elated… well he'd just had sex with Sirius Black, could you blame him?

"Can you all please shut up I'm trying to sleep." Sirius grumbled from beneath James, who shifted uncomfortably, "And if you dare pull that cock out of me I will kill you."

Making a noise of disgust, both Remus and Peter hid behind their curtains and put up their own silencing charms.

Grinning like a fool, James placed his head back on the pillow of Sirius's shoulder and readied himself for sleep.

"Oh and James," Sirius's sleepy voice startled him, "If you wanna do that thing to my bum tomorrow you can. But first you have to kiss me… cos you haven't done that yet."

He sounded genuinely upset by this so James vowed to kiss him as soon as they woke up the next day…hangover breath and all and keep kissing him until of course Sirius's delectable arse and soft under knee's called him to action. 


End file.
